polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smyterat/There isn't a war!
I really wanted to make this blog post, because of a "war" that maked people ranting to each other! Let me start... 1. What we do aren't a war, it isn't a war, it will never be a war, but just a useless and senseless fight Anyways, there's something pretty pressing I need to let you all know. I know many of the contributors here are young and don't really know what "war" means, but basically, what you are doing whenever you compete with each other for Wiki points, or complaining about each other, it's not war. World War II was war. The Napoleanic Wars were war. The Korean Civil War is war. What you are doing 'is not war. Don't call it that. - Reagan to all the wars you guys do 2. ''This wars, like i said, are '''useless': What the hell is the point of this.... Wars you say? Does it gives you candies? Does it makes you happy? No, it doesn't make you happy, and they aren't sensless, and why? Because we should cooperate, not go mad, this is a site of cooperation, not a site of fighting, you guys should keep that on mind! And if you disagree, what will the justification to that? That you are free do to that? "We are supposed to be a cooperative community here" - Rule number 1 Now, is that a possible justfication why you should think 2 times before doing a "war"? 3. They EVEN prejudicated our Wikia: Don't believe that? PEOPLE ACTED MAD! (Sorry for caps), they even started to hate each other because of their opinions! It pollutes the reputation of the other users, as well as the work of this Wikia, people don't even realise this, they think wars don't prejudicate, but they start to do absurd things like "TREATI OF PEACE" 1. THIS USER WILL BALBALBABLABLBLABLABLABLABLABL 2. ALSO ABABLBALBLABLALBALBALBALBBLA" You see how this pollutes other users? It also takes away their reputation, and without their reputation, they start to make the situation even worse, '''there is a term that you should know as a "Fanboy" What is a Fanboy? Well, it is someone that is a fan but is very obsessed about defending what he likes Situations similiar to fanboys can be found on this fights, and do you know Fanboys prejudicates fanbase? This can mean this wikia was been highly prejudicated by the "wars" we make, if you still think that Polandball Wikia isn't prejudicated by the war, think 2 times, the users just started to defending their own positions, wich this lead to also another fights, so prejudicating their own reputation, wich also lead to the decrease of the work of the Wikia, wich '''leads to the prejudication of the own Wikia So, what i want with this? To STOP FOR ONCE, the "wars" you make, because they are''' aren't wars, they are useless and sensless, and they even prejudicates our Wikia''' ' ' Category:Blog posts